Les peurs d'un ange
by Abbym0
Summary: 3 OS sur la progression d'une relation entre Dean et Castiel. Simplement parce qu'il existera toujours des peurs qu'ils doivent réussir à surmonter ensemble.
1. L'informulable formule

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Je vous ai concocté une série de 3 OS tous fluffs sur un Destiel plus ou moins établit.**

 **En vérité ils pourraient être détachés les uns des autres et être publiés séparément mais je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, ils forment une histoire en quelque sorte.**

 **Ce n'est pas réellement une fic puisque les événements ne s'enchaînent pas vraiment. En revanche tous les OS on un thème commun. La peur. Ou plutôt les peurs... D'un ange.**

 **Je publierai le deuxième OS samedi prochain. Patience à vous.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dean dépose un léger baiser sur la joue de la personne à côté de lui, discrètement prend son boxer pour finalement s'asseoir sur le côté du lit, prêt à se rhabiller.

« -Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demande une voix troublée.

« -J'ai soif, je vais juste aller boire de l'eau. » répond-il simplement.

Le chasseur se retourne pour faire face aux yeux océans de son interlocuteur et comprend son inquiétude. Il a peur qu'il parte pour ne jamais revenir, il a peur qu'il l'abandonne une fois de plus, lui qui est passé maître dans ce domaine au fil des annés. Mais non, il me s'en ira plus jamais, il est maintenant tout bonnement incapable de le faire depuis qu'il a enfin compris ce pourquoi il s'était toujours comporté comme le pire des salauds avec lui. Alors en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de l'ange, il se recouche a ses côtés.

« -Merci. » souffle-t-il simplement contre sa joue, posant sa tête sur son pectoral.

Dean passe sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes, geste qu'il s'était toujours interdit bien qu'il en crevait secrètement d'envie depuis des années. Il sent l'ange du Seigneur se détendre à ce contact. Cependant il sait qu'il reste quelque chose en lui qui l'empêche d'être totalement serein. Il a besoin d'être rassuré, qu'il le rassure.

« -Je ne partirais pas tu sais. » résonne la voix de l'aîné des Winchester dans la chambre.

« -Je pense que tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis dans l'état actuel des choses. » répond l'ange.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Castiel relève la tête avec le plus triste sourire que le monde ait jamais connu et une lueur de mélancolie dans ses yeux qui trébuchent dans ceux du chasseur remplis d'incompréhension. Dean en a le cœur qui se serre.

« -Je te connais Dean, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ni demain mais bientôt, tu te rendras compte de ce que tu as fait et tu te dégoûteras de t'être offert à moi. Tu partiras encore une fois mais cette fois-ci pour de bon puisque nous avons… Enfin tu connais la nature véritable de mes sentiments à présent. Et ça va te faire peur, t'horrifier. Plus jamais tu n'oseras me regarder dans les yeux parce que ça te rappellera trop cette nuit. La nuit où Dean Winchester s'est offert à un corps d'homme. » déclare-t-il aussi lentement que sa lassitude sentimentale le permet, n'osant plus le regarder directement.

« -Cas… » fait le chasseur la voix brisée par des larmes qu'il se résout à contenir dans ses yeux en voyant tout le mal qu'il lui inspire « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé de t'avoir rejeté et fait souffrir toutes ces années… J'ai été tellement égoïste… »

Il voit une larme rouler sur la joue de l'ange et la culpabilité qui le rongeait déjà le bouffe totalement. Dean le prend dans ses bras et le serre aussi fort qu'il le peut.

« -Ne me pardonne pas, je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Mais sache que je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus… » sa voix s'éteignant douloureusement, écorchée par ses propre émotions mal refoulée.

Comme le long de sa tempe l'ange sent rouler une larme qui ne lui appartient pas ainsi que des sanglots s'étouffer dans ses cheveux, c'est lui qui prend à son tour l'homme dans ses bras.

« -Mais Dean, je n'ai jamais été en mesure de ne pas te pardonner. »

Le chasseur attend amèrement que ses propres larmes se tarissent. Il pleure du dégoût qu'il s'inspire, de la douleur que Castiel éprouve depuis des années par sa faute. Tout est de sa faute à vouloir jouer le mec macho et viril, reniant ses sentiments pourtant évidents.

Après quelques minutes il approche son visage de celui de l'ange jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il reste en suspend pendant une seconde durant laquelle il se demande comment il a pu tenir autant de temps alors que maintenant une seconde en attente devant ses lèvres lui semble interminable. Il se rue alors sur cette bouche comme jamais il ne l'avait osé auparavant, embrassant Castiel avec une voracité sans pareille, prenant et reprenant ses lèvres dans un espoir de lui faire entendre ce qu'il ressent au fin fond de ses tripes, ce qui lui tue le cœur rien que d'y penser.

L'ange, pourtant surpris par la fougue du chasseur, n'hésite pas une seconde de plus à répondre à son appel. Les lèvres se culbutent, s'enlacent, se perdent, se retrouvent pour finalement s'entrouvrir laissant libre court aux initiatives des langues entreprenantes qui dansent ensemble. Dean sent quelque chose durcir contre son flanc et pourtant il interrompt ce moment de relâche. Parce que même si leurs corps leurs crient de s'unir, sa conscience lui dicte autre chose.

« -Écoute Cas, je sais ce que tu penses. Mais tu as tort. Si je me suis comporté comme le pire des connards avec toi auparavant c'était à cause du déni que je m'imposais. Je ne voulais pas voir ce que je ressentais, j'ignorai ces sentiments. Mais maintenant je sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi et je peux te jurer que plus jamais je ne m'en irai. Parce que la vérité Cas, c'est que ce que tu m'as dit m'a ouvert les yeux. »

« -Pourtant tu restes incapable de le formuler voix haute… » murmure l'ange en pressant sa dureté un peu plus sur le flanc de Dean.

« -Mais les gestes ça compte non ? » demande-t-il en caressant l'intimité de son amant.

« -Mmh… Je… Je suppose oui… » répond lascivement Castiel qui est à sa merci.

« -Comment appelles-tu ce que nous venons de faire ? » en empoignant pleinement le membre de l'ange pour faire de lents vas et vient.

« -Au sens biblique du terme... » il laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir « Forniquer. »

Castiel sent le chasseur rire contre sa joue en même temps qu'il cesse de bouger sa main. Il aimerait que Dean continue ses doux gestes mais veut aussi savoir ce pourquoi il rit. Pour toute réponse, alors qu'il allait lui demander, ses lèvres emprisonnent les siennes tout en souriant. Sentant toujours les doigts du chasseur sur lui, le désir de l'ange se fait plus fort et tandis qu'il répond aussi impétueusement que possible au baiser, il ressert son corps contre le sien. Dean se sépare néanmoins une nouvelle fois de lui, son corps toujours plus embrasé par l'envie que lui procure Castiel a ses côtés.

« -Sérieusement Cas, forniquer ? » en étouffant un nouveau ricanement avant de reprendre son sérieux « Moi j'appelle ça faire l'amour. » sourit-il tendrement en posant un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Appelles ça comme tu veux mais par pitié ne t'arrête pas. » susurre l'ange languissant d'impatience.

« -Au contraire Cas » commence-t-il en reprenant son activité manuelle « Ça a toute son importance le nom qu'on donne à ce à quoi nous nous adonnons. Ce n'est pas de la simple baise ni de la fornication. »

Il semble réfléchir un instant puis du même coup il cesse une fois de plus de bouger sa main. Il contemple l'ange avec une lueur admiration nuancée de peine. Ses yeux bleus sont toujours emplis d'ardeur non contrôlée mais aussi de crainte.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si pressé ? » demande l'humain.

« -Dean… S'il-te-plaît n'arrête pas de me toucher. » le conjure Castiel qui brûle de désir et d'impatience tout en rapprochant son membre de la main du chasseur.

« -Tu as peur que tout s'arrête c'est ça ? Tu as peur de ne plus avoir le droit à ça. » confirme-t-il en frôlant sa virilité de la main ce qui fait se cambrer l'ange « Mais Cas, comment je peux te faire comprendre que je t'aime et que plus jamais je ne partirais ni te repousse- »

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le déchu se jette à califourchon sur lui en se ruant sur ses lèvres. L'ange plaque une main sur le visage de Dean tandis que l'autre se situe plus bas, sur la dureté de son amant qui n'avait subit plus aucune gratification depuis un moment. L'ange la prend sévèrement en main et lui inflige le plus exquis des traitement provocant de violentes cambrures de la part du chasseur.

Dean pousse des cris indécents sous le contrôle de Castiel qui lui-même n'est plus en possession de tous ses moyens face au touché que celui-ci exerce toujours sur lui. L'ange pousse quelques hoquets libidineux contre la bouche de son amant avant de s'arquer une dernière fois, secoué de plaisir tout en même temps que Dean se délivre à son tour.

Il s'écroule sur lui, totalement détendu, libéré de toutes angoisses, laissant tout son poids peser sur le chasseur.

« -Cas, t'es lourd. » marmonne le Winchester, écrasé.

L'ange relève à regret son buste pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« -C'est absolument faux, l'IMC de mon véhicule, Jimmy Novak, est parfaitement dans la norme. »

Dean sourit et le repousse sur le côté. Le messager de Dieu enfoui la tête dans le cou de son humain, respirant son odeur, l'essence même de la raison qui fait vibrer sa grâce.

« -T'es pas obligé de me rappeler que ce n'est pas ton corps que je touche… » soupire Dean à la fois dépité et amusé « Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris là ? » demande-t-il désabusé par l'assaut sexuel déloyal de l'ange alors qu'il parlait.

« -Premièrement je n'ai pas de corps à proprement parlé. Et ensuite, je t'ai fait l'amour. » articule Castiel qui ne bouge pas de son nid douillet, la bouche contre l'oreiller.

« -Ça je veux bien. » sourit le chasseur avec contentement « Mais en quel honneur ? Pourquoi si soudainement ? Tu pouvais pas attendre que je finisse de parler ? » fait-il faussement vexé.

« -Non. » en relevant la tête pour croiser les yeux de l'humain, s'armant d'un petit sourire énigmatique.

« -Et pourquoi ça ? »

« -Tu as réussi à le formuler, Dean. Tu l'as dit. »

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillent, sa bouche s'entrouvre d'étonnement. Il aimerait articuler quelque chose mais n'y parvient pas alors il la referme puis la rouvre. Plus aucun son ne parvient à sortir de sa gorge. Castiel sourit puis émet un petit ricanement devant ce spectacle qui lui donne l'impression de ne plus avoir Dean en face de lui mais un poisson.

Le chasseur ouvre la bouche une dernière fois avant que l'ange ne la prenne pour cible, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes et engouffrant sa langue à l'intérieur. L'effet est immédiat, Dean répond au baiser et entoure le cou de l'ange de ses bras tandis qu'il plonge ses mains dans ses cheveux. L'humain décide tout à coup de rouler sur le côté pour finalement se retrouver au dessus de l'envoyé céleste. Après un long moment d'abandon où leurs langues menaient un combat sans fin, Dean finit par relever la tête contemplant l'ange, émerveillé.

« -Écoute… Tu sais que c'est pas mon truc et ne t'habitue pas à ce que je te le dise souvent. » fait le chasseur, embarrassé « Mais pour te faire plaisir je vais te le redire. Je… Je t'ai… Je t… Rah ! Ça m'agace… » bégaie-t-il.

Un sourire plein s'installe sur le visage de l'ange qui pose un regard rempli de tendresse sur son humain.

« -Ne te fatigue pas, c'est bon je le sais. » rictus Castiel.

« -Et je ne m'en ira pas. »

« -C'est bizarre ça c'est moins dur à dire. » le taquine-t-il.

« -La ferme Cas. »

« -D'accord. » dit-il avant de reprendre d'assaut ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Ahah, ça vous a plu ?**

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience mais j'espère surtout vous retrouver samedi prochain si l'envie vous prend.**

 **Bisous ~**


	2. Son refuge

**Hey everybody !**

 **Contente de vous retrouver ici, ça veut dire que le premier OS ne vous a pas déplu...**

 **J'espère que cette "suite" ne vous décevra pas non plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaise.**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Avant il ne ressentait rien. Jamais il n'aurait pu sentir les hautes herbes frotter et fouetter ses chevilles jusqu'à provoquer d'énormes rougeurs sur celles-ci. Ce n'est pourtant pas très agréable de se faire torturer les jambes par de l'herbe sèche mais Castiel s'en fiche puisqu'il ressent. Il ressent tout, voit tout, comprend tout. Du moins tout ce que la nature peut lui offrir puisque la pop culture et les expressions humaines lui échappent encore quelquefois.

Mais il s'en fiche puisqu'il a trouvé son refuge, la Terre. Elle lui a fait découvrir ce qu'est vraiment la vie, tout ce que le Paradis lui cachait. Il a tout simplement découvert ce pourquoi il vit à présent : les sensations.

Il a mis des années à comprendre comment cela fonctionnait puisque son père ne les ont pas formé, lui et ses frères, à les éprouver mais maintenant qu'il a passé du temps auprès des humains, qu'il a appris à être son propre chef et ne fait plus parti d'un bête régiment de soldat destiné à réagir et non agir : il ressent tout.

Il ressent une certaine admiration mélangé d'une sorte d'effroi lorsqu'il contemple une toile d'araignée ainsi que son occupante. Il trouve admirable la façon dont ces créatures tissent leurs propres toiles avec tant de précision, jouant de tous supports pouvant être utiles pour fixer leurs soies mais est pris d'effroi lorsqu'il s'agit de les regarder avec leur longues pattes dominatrices prêtes à poignarder leurs proies grâce à leurs crochets venimeux.

Décidément Castiel préférera toujours les abeilles, si belles et si fortes avec leur aiguillon. Elles ne s'en servent que pour nourrir leurs larves en capturant d'autres insectes bien que parfois les humains se plaignent d'être piqué. En réalité si jamais elle le font c'est uniquement par peur. Il trouve admirable qu'elles-mêmes ne se nourrissent que de leur propre récolte de pollen et de leur production de miel. Mais au fond Castiel pense qu'il les aime car elles vivent pour leur communauté et non pour elles-mêmes, elles savent s'organiser entre elles sans pour autant communiquer directement avec leurs congénères. Un peu comme les anges au Paradis peu après le départ de Dieu, lorsqu'ils devaient simplement suivre les instruction. Mais tout a changé.

Maintenant Castiel est sur Terre et heureux d'y être. Il contemple le ciel à la recherche de quelques nuages dans l'espoir de leur trouver des formes amusantes. Il en faut peu pour éprouver de la douce gaieté de reconnaître une chose dans le ciel.

Il détourne les yeux pour contempler la verdure du pré où il se trouve. Le vert, n'est-ce pas une magnifique couleur ? Couleur symbolique du dollar américain, des tables de jeu donc de l'avarice, de l'excès qui mène à la jalousie. Mais aussi couleur de l'immaturité puisque les fruits verts ne sont pas encore assez mûrs. De même il fut un temps où durant la Révolution française le vert était symbole d'espoir. Tout ça pour en revenir à la couleur mystique de la nature puisqu'elle se plaît à composer majoritairement dans ces teintes : les feuilles des arbres, la plupart des plantes tel que l'herbe ou les tiges des fleurs…

Le dollar, les tables de jeu, tout ça le fait penser aux bars que Dean fréquentait trop souvent. La jalousie c'est ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il le voyait repartir au bras d'une charmante jeune femme aux courbes bien mûres. L'espoir, c'est tout ce qu'il restait à Castiel lorsque, las de ce spectacle, il s'éloignait pour s'exiler dans la nature, son repaire.

Le vert se réfère tout simplement à lui, à ses yeux, son véritable refuge.

Parce que maintenant il ressent.

L'ange tourne la tête et voit son ami allongé à ses côtés, plongé lui aussi dans le foin estival, les bras en dessous de sa nuque, contemplant les nuages. Sentant des yeux insistant sur lui, le chasseur finit par détourner le siens du ciel bleu pour s'isoler dans ceux de l'ange qui semble inquiet.

« -Ça ne va pas Cas ? » demande-t-il soucieux des ennuis que peut éprouver l'être d'éther.

L'ange hésite, il ne veut pas rompre le moment présent de peur de corrompre le futur. Dean se tourne alors sur le flanc pour mieux pénétrer son regard océanique et l'inciter à parler.

« -C'est juste que… Je me demandais si tu n'allait pas regretter un jour. » avoue-t-il en évitant inhabituellement de croiser ses yeux.

« -Regretter quoi ? » s'étonne l'humain en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Les femmes. »

Dean sourit franchement et comme l'ange avait baissé les yeux, il lui soulève le menton pour l'obliger à se confronter à son regard. Le chasseur approche sa tête de la sienne pour déposer ses lèvres juste à la commissure de celles de Castiel.

« -Cas, on en a déjà parlé. Il n'y a que toi à présent. Toi et seulement toi. Entre-toi bien ça dans le crâne. » déclare-t-il avant de l'embrasser franchement sur les lèvres.

« -Tu veux bien me le redire encore une fois s'il te plaît ? » fait la voix craintive de l'ange.

« -C'est bien parce que c'est toi… » sourit-il en roulant des yeux pour paraître faussement agacé « Je t'aime. »

Et Castiel ressent. Il ressent un frisson parcourir chaque cellule de son véhicule. Il sent le cœur de Jimmy Novak pourtant mort s'emballer et battre à tout rompre. Sa grâce vibre et résonne d'une curieuse manière, plutôt étrange mais agréable. Il sent quelque chose se nouer en lui, se serrer pour se remplir de bonheur qu'il ne peut enrayer. Une certitude bien trop connue et intériorisée depuis tant d'années ne peut se contenir une seconde de plus dans ses pensées.

« -Je t'aime aussi Dean. »

Le chasseur sourit affectueusement et embrasse de nouveau son ange aussi chastement que possible, tout en laissant sa main libre galoper dans ses cheveux ébènes remplis de paille dorée. Dans un élan de possession, Castiel enserre Dean de ses bras, le forçant à s'allonger sur lui.

Puis après quelques instants le calme revient, l'humain reste en suspend, la tête sur le cœur de l'ange qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir ralentir.

Une abeille passe.

« -Dis-moi mon ange, ça te dirait de regarder Candyman ce soir ? »

« -Le deuxième ? »

Dean sourit. Cet angelot pense vraiment à tout. Le deuxième n'est pas celui qui fait le plus peur, au contraire, mais il est celui dont l'histoire est la mieux construite et où les abeilles ont le rôle le plus important.

« -Oui le deuxième. »

Castiel ressert l'étreinte, signe que d'ici ce soir il ne veut pas s'en aller de son humain, le garder avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Parce qu'il ressent. Parce qu'il l'aime. Parce qu'il est son refuge.

* * *

 **Encore là ? Si vous en voulez plus il faudra attendre...**

 **Le petit dernier sera là samedi prochain. Donc peut-être à samedi si vous vous sentez l'âme de voir cette petite série se finir.**

 **Bisous ~**


	3. Les peurs d'un ange

**Salut la population !**

 **Dernier OS de cette série…**

 **Ça me fait un petit pincement au ventre parce que ce petit dernier ne me semble pas à la hauteur des autres… A vous de voir.**

 **S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas dès les premières lignes. Lisez jusqu'au bout et après vous jugerez de mon sort.**

 **Merci et bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Castiel n'en sait rien. Le loup-garou s'enfuit en courant, sachant qu'il en a déjà bien assez fait. L'ange accourt vers Dean et s'agenouille face à lui en constatant les dégâts. Du sang, bien trop de sang se répand sur la chemise du chasseur. Castiel pense au pire, il pense qu'il va le perdre, qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, toutes ces fichues épreuves qu'ils ont traversés, Dean va mourir bêtement d'un accident de chasse. Non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar…

« -Cas… Rattrape-le… » murmure-t-il faiblement.

« -Non. Non, je reste avec toi. » la voix brisée, les larmes commençant à rouler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Le sang coule encore et encore, s'échappant à grande vitesse de la blessure de Dean. Castiel tente de d'arrêter le liquide vermeil en appuyant maladroitement ses mains contre son ventre mais l'effort semble vain, le plasma fuit à travers ses doigts. Le chasseur faiblit à vu d'œil.

« -Pardon Dean… Je suis tellement désolé… » en explosant dans de terribles sanglots, coupable d'être impuissant, de ne rien pouvoir faire pour guérir son humain.

« -Hey Cas… Tu l'as fait pour moi… C'est pas grave… » en souriant doucement, simplement apaisé par la présence de l'ange.

Dean tousse, laissant le sang envahir sa bouche. Il est pâle, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Sa respiration ralentit peu à peu, seuls ses yeux restent vifs, prouvant que la vie l'habite encore.

« -T'endors pas. » prononce douloureusement Castiel, envahit par spasmes dus à ses pleurs.

« -Tes lèvres… » demande le chasseur à demi-mot.

L'ange se penche doucement sur son visage pour y poser un baiser auquel Dean trouve la force de répondre, transmettant une part de lui-même, donnant son amour. Durant quelques secondes du moins… Sentant l'abandon envahir le chasseur, Castiel se retire et contemple son visage, les yeux clos, les traits détendus, la vie s'en étant allé.

« -Dean… ? » ose l'ange, la gorge serrée comme jamais « Dean, réveille-toi. Dean ! » hurle-t-il paniqué.

Il retire ses mains de la plaie pour caresser sa joue comme si ce simple geste pouvait faire changer les choses. Mais ses mains tremblent affreusement de même que son corps qui convulse sous le joug de ses insoutenables sanglots qui sont bien trop forts, trop puissants, déchirants.

Dean. Il a perdu Dean. Il aurait pu le soigner si seulement… Son amour, son unique amour. Castiel n'arrive plus à respirer, il suffoque, manque d'air, comme si son corps ne voulait plus respirer, mettre enfin un terme à ses terribles souffrances. Ses yeux décident de noyer définitivement son visage, de l'inonder de larmes pour irradier cette brûlure qu'il sent au plus profond de lui, qui lui vrille les tripes rien que de penser à lui.

Il se sent mourir lui aussi, la douleur est insupportable. Une vague sensation de chuter au sol et de s'asphyxier le poursuit, ne trouvant plus son air, sa chaleur, n'ayant plus l'essence de l'âme de Dean pour lui permettre de vivre. Dans un ultime élan de lucidité il trouve la force de penser. Une pensée pour lui.

Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, réveille-toi… résonne cette litanie dans sa tête.

« -Cas, réveille toi ! » en le secouant plus fort encore.

« -Dean… ? » la voix vacillante, les yeux tentant de palper la réalité de ce visage à travers la pâle lumière de la lampe de chevet.

« -Oui. C'était encore ce foutu cauchemar. » en gardant ses mains sur lui.

L'ange se met brutalement à califourchon sur l'humain, le serrant dans ses bras pour s'assurer de sa présence, ses larmes cauchemardesques s'éteignant une dernière fois au coin de ses yeux.

« -Je suis là mon ange. Je ne partirais pas et je ne vais pas mourir. » le rassure le chasseur connaissant parfaitement les peurs qui hantent son amant toutes les nuits.

Dean passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer, pour qu'il puisse retrouver la paix qu'il sait lui offrir. Il sent Castiel respirer sa peau, son souffle contre lui, ses doigts qu'il laisse glisser le long de son dos pour le savoir avec lui et ces quelques baisers qu'il dépose au creux de son cou pour s'assurer de la chaleur de sa peau.

Il sent aussi son cœur se serrer à l'idée que l'ange fasse toujours ce maudit cauchemar par sa faute. Tout est de sa faute, c'est à cause de lui qu'il a chuté, à cause de ce choix que lui ont imposé les anges. Lui ou eux. Et cet imbécile l'a choisi, cet emplumé a chuté pour lui.

« -C'est faux, tu le sais très bien. » murmure-t-il contre lui « Et je ne pourrais pas te sauver. »

« -Cas… » en se desserrant de l'étreinte pour coller son front au sien « Je ne suis pas éternel et tu ne l'es plus non plus. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nos vies doivent s'arrêter, au contraire. » prononce-t-il doucement.

« -Je suis désolé… » en baissant les yeux, honteux.

« -Désolé d'avoir chuté pour moi ? » en relevant la tête de l'ange pour s'accrocher à ses yeux fuyards « C'était plutôt idiot je te l'accorde… » en souriant avec douceur, amusé « Mais c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on m'ait jamais faite. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas alors ne t'en excuse pas. L'important Cas, c'est qu'on soit ensemble. » en prenant soin de rester dans ses yeux.

Dean unit leurs lèvres pour sceller ses propos. Immédiatement l'ange répond à l'appel du chasseur, ressentant le besoin de sentir la chaleur de celles-ci sur lui. Il laisse ses mains brûlantes d'amour se balader le long de ses pectoraux faisant soupirer son amant de plénitude. Le déchu profite du fait que Dean entrouvre ses lèvres pour y glisser sa langue, faisant d'un simple baiser chaste une chasse à la luxure, un appel à la vie. L'aîné des Winchester devient fébrile, sentant son cœur se serrer toujours plus face à la détresse que Castiel laisse transparaître, toutes les craintes qu'il laisse planer, les canalisant dans ce baiser.

Alors Dean veut tout lui donner, absolument tout comme chaque nuit. Il lui donne tout pour lui prouver qu'il est en vie, qu'ils sont en vie. Il s'accroche à la nuque de l'ange pour approfondir au maximum l'étreinte de leurs langues, les laisser se redécouvrir une fois encore, sentant Castiel geindre d'une plaisante manière sous ses douces caresses. Puis les mains du chasseur partent à la rencontre de son dos, l'explorant de nouveau, sentant la peau du déchu frissonner encore et toujours sous ce contact pour finalement se cramponner à ses hanches pour mieux les rapprocher.

Il se bascule en arrière, Castiel suit le mouvement, ne voulant pas séparer leurs bouches qui sont dans un combat bien trop licencieux pour que ni l'un ni l'autre ne veuille baisser les armes. Pourtant Dean se sépare de lui, ayant besoin de retrouver son souffle. Le chasseur est à présent allongé sur le dos, pantelant, s'offrant totalement à l'ange, le laissant faire ce qu'il veut de lui.

Castiel plonge simplement ses yeux dans les siens, y trouvant le réconfort dont il a besoin, prenant tout ce que Dean lui offre sans compter. Puis il s'allonge à ses côtés, face à lui, le chasseur tournant la tête pour conserver le contact visuel. Dean est pris de nouveaux frissons lorsque l'ange laisse courir ses doigts le long de ses abdominaux pour remonter jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Il pause sa main, juste sur son cœur pour en prendre la mesure, le sentir battre pour lui. Le chasseur pose sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit avec tendresse avant de déposer un simple baiser sur sa bouche.

« -Tu peux arrêter de faire ce cauchemar maintenant… ? » en caressant sa lèvre inférieur du pouce de son autre main.

« -Je vais essayer… » soupire-t-il avec un pâle sourire « J'aimerais vraiment tu sais… »

« -Oui je sais mon ange. On ne contrôle pas ses rêves. Mais essais, fais-le pour moi. » en soudant leurs fronts pour rester toujours plus près de lui, n'hésitant pas à frotter le bout de son nez au sien pour le taquiner.

Le déchu joint ses lèvres aux siennes avec une dévotion que Dean ne lui connaissait pas, semblant presque ému de l'embrasser de nouveau. L'ange passe une jambe possessive entre celles du chasseur afin de mieux se l'approprier, une main sur sa joue tandis que l'autre conserve son poste sur le cœur de son amant. Dean pousse de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir face à l'emprise que Castiel a sur lui, appréciant d'être autant désiré. Alors il se laisse son ange le mener où il voudra, promenant sa main dans son dos pour toujours plus le rapprocher de lui.

« -Je ferais tout pour toi. » murmure finalement l'ange en calant sa tête dans son cou.

« -Ça j'avais remarqué… » rit nerveusement Dean en songeant à sa chute en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Le chasseur l'étreint aussi fort qu'il le peut, tentant de lui transmettre ce qu'il ressent, tant son soutien pour surmonter sa chute et ses nouvelles peurs que son amour pour lui. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que ses cauchemars cessent. Or tout ce qu'il a à lui donner n'est que lui-même, il n'a qu'à attendre que Castiel prenne.

« -Mais je ne peux pas te sauver… »

La voix brisée de larmes de l'ange fend littéralement le cœur de Dean qui de suite le fait se retourner sur le dos et se met au dessus de lui pour confronter ses yeux aux siens, embués de perles d'eau. Il allait parler mais Castiel le fait à sa place.

« -Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je n'avais cas pas chuter juste pour toi ou encore l'essentiel c'est qu'on soit ensemble mais… Avant j'aurais pu… » il n'achève pas sa phrase, fermant ses douloureusement yeux, convulsant sous le joug des larmes.

Dean prend son visage en coupe pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Progressivement il sent Castiel se détendre contre lui, retrouver peu à peu son calme, sa sagesse habituelle. Ses yeux se rouvrent finalement sur le visage compatissant du chasseur.

« -Je t'ai dit que je respecterais ton choix, quel qu'il soit. » d'une voix douce en caressant sa joue « Et tu te trompes. Tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est que peut-être qu'un jour tu vas mourir ou que je vais mourir… »

« -C'est un fait, nous allons… » le coupe l'ange.

« -Tais-toi Cas. » reprend le chasseur « Ok ça va arriver et je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu as chuté mais la mort ne doit pas être une obsession. La vie, le moment présent, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tant pis si t'as plus de super-pouvoirs, je t'aime quand même espèce d'idiot. »

Le chasseur se penche pour embrasser son front mais l'ange l'attire brusquement à lui et le fait prisonnier de ses bras ainsi que de sa bouche qu'il prend en otage avec la sienne. Dean se laisse porter, donnant aussi de lui même, répondant ardemment aux demandes muettes de Castiel. Il veut qu'il reste avec lui pour le reste de leur vie, qu'ils ne se quittent jamais. Et bien sûr le Winchester lui répond avec des caresses qui se veulent rassurantes, laissant l'ange geindre de bien-être sous lui, s'exprimer dans des grognements qui laissent Dean pantois.

Dean qui lui cédera toujours tout parce que Castiel a tout cédé pour lui. Aucun recul possible, aucun désistement. Il s'aiment, le savent et se le montrent. Tant pis pour ces maudits cauchemars qui sont seulement la preuve que malgré tout il leur reste du chemin à parcourir, de nouvelles étapes à franchir. Parce qu'il subsistera toujours certaines peurs. Les peurs d'un ange.

* * *

 **Les envies de meurtre sont passées ? Si tel n'est pas le cas, incendiez-moi dans une review. Si c'est le cas vous pouvez tout aussi bien me laisser un petit mot. A vous de voir.**

 **Bisous ~**


End file.
